


Lost

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He know his name, that he has a sibling, though that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Everything was blank. He was total disoriented. All he knew was that he was breathing and that he was alone. Adam wasn't there, which he was very happy for, but didn't understand why he wanted to be away from his brother. He tried to remember what happened, what he did but nothing came to the surface. 

Sam wondered why he remembered Adam and then in the next moment he knew he had another brother. It felt like that one would have been closer to him. Slowly, a few things came to him, but still it seems that most would be hidden.

He started to look around, take noticed about things and then he began to move. He felt happy that he could move and he didn't felt trapped. 'Why would he felt trapped?' Sam thought. He was free and he could smell the dirty, but it wasn't the same he thought he felt yesterday. This one wasn't burnt. He recognized that the light was different; it was light and not made out of fire. 

Sam realized he was out and back to earth. His breathing went so much easier, but 'what was he suppose to do?'

The time went and then he noticed the road, and he felt drawn to it like it was home on the road and he was used to move around. It took another moment before he was able to start towards it. Hoping when reaching it, he would know of what to do.


End file.
